


Messy Rumours

by AttackingWatson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackingWatson/pseuds/AttackingWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has had a hard day Erwin helps cheer him up<br/>Hange finds out about the events and it spreads like wildfire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The office incident

**Author's Note:**

> warning this does contain explicit or mature content if you don't like that sort of thing don't read it  
> extensive and excessive cursing and very and i mean very explicit scenes  
> this is also my first fanfic so i do apologies if it's not good

"Gah" complained Levi 

"What's the matter Levi, bad day again?" asked a concerned and curious Erwin 

 "It's been one of those days allow me to explain, it wouldn't surprise me if Hange has gone completely insane prattling on about a titans gastric system and other shit about bowels and shit, disgusting. Yeager looked like he was about murder Kirschtein, not sure why exactly, Ackerman had that murderous gaze whilst training I think she still holds a grudge from the court room incident, the others were just being their annoying selves and this fucking castle after what a month of cleaning it's still a absolute mess even your office isn't up to my standards." 

"Well you do have very high standards and i haven't had a chance to clean it with what happened in your last visit" smirked Erwin  

"Of course it wouldn't be, we fucked for two hours straight and the tea went all over the walls. You did enjoy it, I could tell. You have never moaned like that before."

"Anyway, tea?" Asked Erwin

"Yes, the usual"

*five minutes later*

"I assume you have heard the rumors about us, Erwin?" asked Levi 

"I have. That we go in to each others rooms every night and make love till dawn?"

"Oh come on Erwin, you can curse. It's not that bad we are in the army for fucks sake; And we fuck each other senseless every fucking night till we fucking collapse on each other." Levi took a sip of his tea,  "Who ever came up with those rumors is an absolute cunt who fucks bloody cows!"

*authors note yes that was excessive cursing i do apologies for that though it was intended to come across as excessive Levi is meant to have a potty mouth and be very pissed off at this point, i do apologies if you were offended by it there was a warning for excessive cursing*    

*Pfft* Goes Erwin as he spat out a mouthful of tea

 "Do you need to be so vulgar Levi? And the rumors are true to an extent.."

"Well.. But.. Yes.. Oh fuck it! It know they are but who ever started to spread them will die painfully! I wanted to keep it secret for a little longer. It's been a very long and stressful day.. I needed to get that off my chest among other things.."

"well i could make all that stress go away if you like Levi?" asked Erwin

Levi was sure he saw Erwin pulling a mischievous smile

"Erwin we have know each other for years we have been fucking for the last two years you don't need to ask me twice i want to fuck you so hard right now and i wont be holding anything back" 

"do you want to be on top or should i?" asked a slightly frighted Erwin 

a carnivorous look appears on Levi's face  

 "right so your on top" said a now terrified Erwin

 Levi grabbed his own shirt and yanked it over his head exposing his incredibly muscular chest

Then he tore off Erwin's shirt 

 Levi then pushed Erwin to the desk and spread Erwin's covered  legs 

He positioned him self between Erwin's legs, he lent over his face centimeters above Erwin's

He slowly pushed his head down, Erwin then opened his mouth and then Levi gently inserted his tongue into Erwin's mouth 

At that point Levi's hand had conveniently slipped down to Erwin trousers he slipped it underwear and slipped it around Erwin's already full erection 

He slowly brought his hand back and forth he heard a very quite but audible moan of pleasure and what Levi thought he said "faster"

So Levi did as asked he moved his hand faster until Erwin climaxed 

"Tch, messy pup, aren't you Erwin?" said Levi cockily.

"Well even you have a bit of a nasty habit you can't see to kick Levi" jokingly mocked Erwin 

"Shut up unlike you i can go a few days without this "scolded Levi  

"I thought you weren't going to mention it again" sulked Levi

"Levi just fuck me already"stated an impatient Erwin

"As you wish commander"  mocked Levi

Without a word Levi yanked off the rest of Erwin's clothing  and flipped him onto his stomach 

A split second later Levi more gracefully removed what was left of his clothing 

He then for Erwin's sake gently inserted his rock hard penis into Erwin's ass 

"Levi" moaned Erwin in pleasure 

At the same time Armin,Mikasa and Eren were walking by Erwin's office all three of them heard Erwin moaning they all looked at each other in a mix of confusion,shock and realization after they heard Levi say "Erwin quite we don't know who's out there 

"Did they...are they?" asked a very confused Eren in a hushed tone

"I..i think they are" said a very embarrassed Armin 

they heard another loud moan coming from Erwin's office 

"They are definitely doing it" said Mikasa with her usual stoicism

"We should leave now" said a concerned Eren

"Agreed" said Mikasa and Armin  

As if on cue the trio left for the mess-hall as it was nearing lunch

 "Did you hear something,? it sounded like talking"asked Levi 

"Levi it was just your imagination i didn't hear anything"

"Fine shall we continue" sighed Levi  

"Get on with it, I was enjoying it till you stopped" commanded Erwin 

"As you wish commander" sarcastically replied Levi 

He thrust his hip's forward 

Erwin moaned "Levi" with immense pleasure 

He kept thrusting back and forth for five minutes till he finally climaxed 

"Uuuuuhhhh" moaned Levi and Erwin in unison 

"So you up for another round Erwin and you get to be on top?" suggestively asked Levi

"Of course I'm always up for more" smirked Erwin

"One condition,you have to massage my shoulders"

"Fine lets get on with it" replied Erwin

And they continue to get it on for a little while longer but they did't seem to notice a small hole in the wall

On the other side of the wall was Hange who had been watching the whole thing

She thought to her self "Oh my god i have to tell everyone they are together and actually doing it" 

Hange quietly covers the hole with a panting and leaves the room 

She goes to the mess-hall where she shouts at the top of her lungs "Erwin and Levi are together,they're fucking in Erwin's office"

The mess-hall erupted with chatter and rumors about Erwin and Levi

Mikasa,Armin and Eren all look at each other with a smug look on their faces reminding themselves to get the money from Jean Connie and Sasha due to a bet they made where the Shiganshina trio bet Erwin and Levi got it on whilst the others bet they didn't. Oh how wrong the others were.


	2. The realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin find out about the rumors  
> Eren realizes something about Mikasa and himself  
> Armin helps with a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning contains some cursing and hinted sexy time  
> i do apologies if you're offended by it

*Authors notes this starts a day after the events of the previous chapter*

"Yeager,Ackerman,Arlert I need to speak to you in my office now" commanded Levi

He heads off to his office leaving the trio confused and concerned to why Levi wants to see them and what they have done to piss him off

"Why does Levi want to see us?,what did we do?" asked a concerned Eren

"I'm not sure to both questions" replied a slightly frightened Armin

"It could be because of the rumors the entire corps know about it" replied Mikasa

The Shiganshina trio give concerned looks to each other and spend the next few minutes trying to work out what Levi need's to speak to them about

*Five minutes later*

"Er Levi heichou what do need to speak to us about?" asked a concerned Eren

"Ah finally,don't worry you're not in trouble well not yet it has come to our attention that there are rumors about mine and Erwin's sex life from the expression on Yeager's face you know something about this so enlighten us"demanded Levi

"Er...well...you see...um...in the mess-" hesitated Eren before being cut off by Mikasa 

"Allow me to take over Eren, yesterday lunch Hange came into the mess-hall with a very happy expression on her face she then shouted at the top of her lungs that you and Erwin were together and doing it in Erwin's office that is all" replied Mikasa with no emotion in her voice

"thank you" whispered Eren into Mikasa's ear 

"Not a problem" she whispered back

"Right thank you for telling this to us but did she say how she came to this conclusion?" asked a calm Erwin

"She did not sir" replied Armin

"thank you, you three are dismissed as you were" said Erwin

"Sir" said the trio whilst saluting they leave

"Hange fucking Hange how did i know it was fucking going to be her!" said Levi whilst nearly shouting

"I'm going to murder that fucking bitch" said a slightly calmer Levi

"Levi calm down that is a bit much we will talk to her once you have calmed down a bit" said a very calm Erwin

"Well you do know how to calm me down so shall we?" smirked Levi

"yes heichou we shall"

*Two week's later*

Eren is outside relaxing for the first time in a long while,he is lying under a tree slowly falling asleep

"EREN EREN WHERE ARE YOU!!!!?" shouted Armin 

Eren yawns

"Under the tree Armin" replies a sleepy Eren

"Ah there you are i was looking all over for you"

"why were you looking for me exactly Armin?" asked a curious Eren

"Oh i needed to speak to you about something"

"What?" slowly asked Eren

"It's nothing bad tell me what are your feelings about Mikasa?" asked Armin

"Well why do you ask?, she is my sister i don't really think of her more than family" asked Eren

"Really? we all have noticed the way you act when people start talking about going out with Mikasa you get very protective and flustered,then when you two get into arguments about her constantly risking her life for you even though you do the same and she never scolds you" reminds Armin

"Is she really just family to you or is she something more?" asked a very curious Armin

"I...I don't really know" sighed Eren

"I have noticed what you are going on about i have been trying to work out what she means to me but i haven't managed to work it out" explained Eren

 "It's obvious you do really care for Mikasa not as a sister or as a friend but as something more"

"Armin how do you know all these things and why are you bringing it up now?" asked a cautious Eren

"For the first question i just do, for the second I've noticed you've changed lately you've been depressed since the Stohess incident, I'm not the only one who's noticed it either Mikasa's noticed it and she may be trying to hide it but i can tell she is worried about you"

"Shit I've been worrying Mikasa i need to tell her I'm fine" thought Eren

"You need to get your act together and tell her how you feel if not for your sake than Mikasa's" explained an concerned Armin 

"Your right Armin i do need to tell her i care about her, i need to get my act together, thank you" said a very thankful Eren

"I will tell her when i get the chance" stated Eren

*The same day in the mess-hall at dinner*

"Eren I need to talk to you" shouted Mikasa

"Eh OK Mikasa what's it about?" asked Eren

"Eren it's something i need to talk to you in private about not in front of the rest of the corps"replied Mikasa 

"Eh why?" asked Eren

"Just come with me" Mikasa grabs Eren by the sleeve of his jacket and drags him outside away from anybody who could see

"Mikasa you still haven't told me what this about is something the matter?" asked a concerned Eren

"Nothing's the matter Eren i just have something i need to tell you that i don't want everyone to know" sighed Mikasa

"Mikasa I have something I need to tell you"sighed Eren 

"Eren can it wait because I really need to tell you this and what I'm going to tell you I've kept to myself for a long time "rushed Mikasa

 "During Trost i thought you had died i went on a titan killing spree till i ran out of gas you know the rest but what you weren't told is that once you emerged from your titan i went down to you embraced you an i cried for the first time in a long time.During the 57th i had again thought i had lost you when Annie held you in her mouth i wanted to kill her-I wanted to kill her."

Eren stared, confused. " Mikasa, where is this going?"

Mikasa twiddled with the scarf between her fingers. "I'm trying to say that... that I.."

Eren tried peering into the face she was now ducking down. She was acting strange. What happened to all the confidence? All of the composure? "Mikasa?" said Eren quietly.

"Eren...I like you" she whispered, finally glancing up to capture his eyes 

 "Uh...erm...ah...damn" stammers Eren who went bright red

"Eren?"asked a very concerned Mikasa 

 "Armin so that's what you meant" muttered Eren

"Mikasa...I...I earlier i was resting under a tree I was trying to work out what you meant to me damn I'm not that good at this thing"

Eren takes Mikasa's hands into to his own 

"Mikasa I....I know you care about me part of me always has and part of me has always liked you not as a sister something more"

"Mikasa I...I love you" said a bright red Eren

"Eren I...I...I love you to" said a bright red Mikasa

Mikasa pulled up her scarf to try to hide the embarrassment in her cheeks

"Mikasa you don't need to hide it anymore" sighed Eren who pulled down Mikasa's scarf and kissed her

After the initial shock wore off Mikasa kissed him back until

"About fucking time as well" said Levi who had suddenly appeared from behind a tree

"Levi heichou how long were you standing there?" asked a now very worried Eren

"I will keep quite about this if you sort out the rumors with Hange agreed?" asked Levi

"Agreed" said Eren and Mikasa in unison 

"Good now get on with what you were doing" ordered Levi

"Well that was weird, now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" mischievously asked Eren

"I was about to suggest that we have a bit of fun" smirked Mikasa   

 "Shall we Eren?" asked Mikasa 

"We shall" said a very enthusiastic Eren

They went into an embrace and they both laid down onto the ground and made love to each other 

 When they got back to the base they saw Armin who had noticed them holding hands he just nodded with approval considering it was getting quite late Mikasa and Eren both decide to go to Eren's room for the night where they would look after each other (sexy times) 

Levi decide it was time to do two things give Eren the talk and do some renovation in Eren's room make it look less like a cell more like a bedroom he thought to him self

*The following night*

"HARDER EREN HARDER" moaned Mikasa 

                                                                        * **Fin** *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend ShazzyStuff who helped me wright this and the other chapter when i was stuck  
> likn to her page: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff


End file.
